


to me, it's only you

by dejxvu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, overuse of the word think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejxvu/pseuds/dejxvu
Summary: Jisung thinks he and Chenle have always been meant to be the best of friends.orJisung can't stop thinking (about Chenle).
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	to me, it's only you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from mfal

Jisung thinks he and Chenle have always been meant to be the best of friends. 

It’s written in stone, Jisung’s sure of it. In the next life and every one that comes after, in this universe and every other, they’ll _always_ find each other.

It’s destiny. It’s definitely destiny they met that one summer day in the playground by Taeyong’s house, and a couple months later, Chenle had moved in next door. Since then, it’s always been Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle – never just Jisung, never just Chenle. 

  
  


(“What made you convince your parents to stay here back then?” Jisung asks once curiously. “Your mom said you were only supposed to be here for the summer at the time.”

They lay together, sprawled across the bed somehow, with Chenle’s stomach on top of his lap as he reads the new comic book he’s obsessed with. Jisung lets his fingers wander over to Chenle’s head, ruffling his hair softly. Jisung smiles. There’s nothing he loves more than moments like these — these precious, _precious_ moments with Chenle.

Chenle hums nonchalantly, absentmindedly flipping to the next page as he answers. “I think it was because I met you.”

His cheeks _burn_. Jisung thinks his heart would stop right there and then.)

  
  
  


Two sides of the same coin, two halves of the same whole – two puzzle pieces connecting seamlessly with each other. Jisung can’t remember what life was like before meeting Chenle. Or well, he can – but he feels like life had only started the moment he had seen that broad, divine smile across Chenle’s face. Maybe he’s been reading too many romance novels but Jisung truly can’t imagine a world without Chenle next to him.

Jisung simply feels like spring blooms all over again – even when it’s in the middle of summer and the sun is burning up in the sky – whenever he sees Chenle smile. Chenle has different kinds of smiles, of course, but Jisung loves every single one of them to the depths of his heart. His favorite, though, is that one that appears when he makes Jisung’s cheeks blush a cherry red, making him cover his face in embarrassment. Chenle doesn’t wear that smile on his lips too often, but when he does so – _god_ , Jisung thinks his heart might burst.

  
  


Jisung doesn’t know when Chenle had become so… attractive. His high cheekbones, broad shoulders and lean build – it’s beginning to drive Jisung mad if he’ll be honest. It’s infuriating. Infuriating how Jisung so easily blushes when he steps close and stiffens up when he leans in for a hug. Infuriating how Jisung can’t stop thinking about him and the way he draped his arm around Jisung’s waist today, pulling him close till his head was buried in the crook of his neck with a sigh. Absolutely _infuriating_ how Jisung can’t seem to take his eyes off him and the fact that whenever they do for that short five seconds, they always land back on him again.

Really, Jisung doesn’t know when everything about Chenle had become so _beautiful_.

  
  
  


(“Why do you do that so much?” 

The swings squeak under their weight. It’s not for their age anymore, he supposes. They’re at the playground again. It’s past midnight on a Wednesday, a school day, but Chenle doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet and so here he’s dragged Jisung with him. Jisung went without complaints, of course.

Jisung steals a glance but Chenle’s not looking at him. “Do what so much?”

“That,” Chenle repeats, still looking up at the night sky. Not that there were any stars to see aside from him. “You know… look at me, stare at me. Why do you look at me so much?”

Jisung stares. He stares and stares until Chenle finally looks his way and his breath hitches. It’s a bit funny how even under the faint streetlights, Chenle effortlessly steals his breath away. He swallows back his fear and ignores his hammering heart and lets the truth fall from his lips. 

“Because you’re pretty.”)

  
  


Jisung thinks no one could ever be as lucky as him. Because Chenle’s not only the cutest, most handsome looking best friend, but also the sweetest, kindest, most caring best friend anyone could ever ask for. There’s no one in this world – in any world – who could understand him better than Chenle does. No one he trusts more, no one he adores more, no one who means more. No one else who could make him absolutely giddy with joy the way Chenle does.

  
  
  


(Jisung thinks of Chenle when he thinks of the word ‘love’. So Jisung tells him. Jisung tells him and watches with unbridled delight as Chenle’s eyes sparkle, a faint red staining his pale cheeks. Chenle takes his hand, intertwines it with his, and presses a soft kiss on his knuckles before he says it back tenderly. Jisung thinks his heart might fail for beating too fast. Chenle tells him again. 

“I love you.”

If the world stops turning, Jisung doesn’t notice. Of course not. Never while he’s with Chenle.)

  
  
  


It’s not wrong to love your best friend, Jisung thinks. It’s not wrong at all. 

Not wrong to love them – this much? (He doesn’t want to know the answer to that.)

  
  


Jisung thinks there are no words to truly convey how much he feels. No words to tell Chenle how much he wants to keep him close. No words to ever fully describe how much Chenle means to him.

But if he had to choose one, he knows exactly what he’d use. 

There’s so much to Chenle, inside and out. Chenle is everything – from the fleeting sparks of a crackling fire to the turbulent waves of the sea; he’s the cool breeze he wishes for in the summer and the warmth of a blanket he relishes in the winter. But what Chenle is to him most is _home_.

Jisung thinks he’s the luckiest person to exist.

  
  


Jisung thinks and thinks and _thinks_.

  
  


Maybe Jisung should just stop thinking. (But he can’t. Not when it’s Chenle.)

  
  
  


Jisung just really, _really_ thinks – no, no, he _knows_ – he knows he and Chenle have always been meant to be the best of friends.

But if it grows into a little something more – Jisung realizes he wouldn’t mind it at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- jisung is me, i am jisung. this was one whole excuse for me to be able to write about my severe, hopeless, one-sided crush on chenle. 
> 
> \- also because chenji are soulmates and i was very much spurred on by [this](https://twitter.com/HECOLLEC/status/1346738581415448576?s=19)
> 
> \- it's been a long, long while since i've written member x member stories and fluff that doesn't end in tears, so hopefully, this wasn't too bad.
> 
> thanks for reading, lovies !!


End file.
